vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Midway Space Station
The Midway Space Station is a space station located between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, serving as the midpoint of the McKay-Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge. The original station was destroyed by the Wraith in 2008, but by 2011 it had been rebuilt and was a major Tau'ri staging area between galaxies. Interior Structurally, the station was built around the two Stargates, and its interior was dominated by a single, expansive gate room. However, isolated rooms had been installed along either side of the structure, divided into two floors. The gates themselves were located in between these levels, accessible by ramps like in Stargate Command. Because the two gates were in such close proximity to each other, a work-around had to be created so that the Pegasus gate would not supersede the Milky Way gate, allowing both to dial. The other rooms included small living quarters for the personnel and travelers between the galaxies as well as at least one weapons room. Stargate operations were monitored by a control room on the upper level of the station. There also exists an airlock which includes Space suits and a Puddle Jumper in case of an evacuation. History At the time the gate bridge was completed in 2006, the space station existed as a skeletal framework built around two Stargates, the terminal points of the Milky Way and Pegasus sections of the gate bridge. Enough space was provided for a Puddle Jumper to rest in between the two gates. When the Asurans briefly took control of Atlantis in 2006, Major General Hank Landry made plans to destroy the still-incomplete station with a Mark IX warhead. This plan was however not carried out and construction of the station continued. By late 2007, the station had been completed to the point that it supported life; the final stages of its construction were personally supervised by Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Bill Lee. During the efforts, the artificial gravity briefly failed, but was eventually repaired. It was possible to communicate in real time between the Midway station and locations in the Pegasus; when Atlantis went missing following its departure from Lantea, the Apollo kept communications with the Midway station to assist in locating the missing city. After a Kirsan fever breakout on Atlantis, travel between the galaxies was conducted solely over the Midway station, with a 24-hour quarantine imposed on every traveler. While the Atlantis Expedition worked together with a Wraith (later named "Todd"), he hacked into Dr. Rodney McKay's computer and found out about the station. He either shared this information with other Wraith or had it stolen from him, as, several months later, a group of Wraith were able to dial the station and conquered it. Afterwards, a Wraith team was sent to Earth but they were pursued and eliminated by Ronon Dex and Teal'c, who had been visiting Midway in preparation for an upcoming interview Ronon had with the International Oversight Advisory. Before more Wraith could be sent to the Tau'ri homeworld, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and a strike team defeated all the Wraith on the station, but during this process the self-destruct system was inadvertently activated by Dr. Peter Kavanagh. Since it couldn't be stopped, the station crew was evacuated on a Puddle Jumper and later rescued by the Daedalus during its trip to return Ronon to Atlantis around a week later. By 2011 the station had been rebuild and served as the major hub of intergalactic travel, but with stricter protocols in order to prevent another incursion by the Wraith. In 2014 plans were underway to greatly expand the Midway station, in order to provide recreation facilities for spaceships making the long intergalactic journey and to allow increased contact between the two galaxies. External links * Category:Space Stations Category:Tau'ri technology Category:Tau'ri Fleet